


Confidence

by royal_chandler



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Imported, LiveJournal, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_chandler/pseuds/royal_chandler
Summary: Sometimes things can get to your head.





	Confidence

“You have really small hands,” Kristen observes one night. Filming had ended earlier than usual that day because of overcast with a guarantee of rain, so it hadn’t been strange when both she and Taylor had stepped into her trailer to hang out. However, it would be extremely inconvenient if anyone were to become aware of the fact that he was still there at late hours into the night. On her tiny couch. With his arms around her while her head laid against his chest.  
   
Kristen looks up at him with curious eyes, “Are you insecure about them?”  
   
“That’s a weird question,” Taylor replies and tangles said fingers with hers.  
   
She shifts awkwardly, brushes a hand through her hair, “Sorry,” she mumbles. She sorta, kinda despises herself for being so out there and random. She’s always speaking her mind along the lines of what’s going on right this very second and often forgets that not everyone thinks the way that she does.  
   
He raises their connected hands to his lips and stares into her eyes. The stare that doesn’t waver and is warm like LA’s sunshine—the stare that never ceases to put heat in her face. “Don’t be.” Their connected hands gently fall back onto his lap. “What’s up? You’ve been kind of down lately. Don’t say it’s nothing either.”  
   
“Not anything?” Kristen tries.  
   
“Kristen.”  
   
She contemplates her next words. Chooses self-deprecating like always. “I just, it’s—it’s so incredibly juvenile.”  
   
“Let me be the judge of that,” he encourages but when she remains tight-lipped, he continues with, “I’m not just gonna forget, Kristen and I’ll keep bugging you. You can either tell me or you can send me out into that rain, honestly.”  
   
She grins despite herself, laughs a bit. “And how do you know that I won’t send you out there?”  
   
“I guess you’ve been living under a rock because Kristen, unless you haven’t heard, I’ve got the best puppy dog face around. Absolutely irresistible,” Taylor explains, pouting his bottom lip and drawing down his thick eyebrows.  
   
Kristen laughs harder.  
   
When she’s finally able to quiet down, she thumbs at a few tears that had made way from her eyes.“Oh, please.”  
   
He shrugs, sheds of his playful expression but still keeps his tone light, soft. “I don’t see you kicking me out.”  
   
Kristen sighs. “I opened a magazine a couple of days ago, read an interview in it and it bummed me out.”  
   
Taylor gazes at her expectantly. “What else?”  
   
“It just said that you should be dating a Disney princess or some shit like that, not the fucked up, maniac depressive Kristen Stewart. It made me think about some things but it's not even serious.” Kristen says dejectedly, wants to hang her head or run out of the trailer but she can't really do that because Taylor has this effect that she can't quite ward off, hasn't learned how to. And while his eyes keep her tethered there, she wants no part of the sympathy behind them. “Taylor, I told you that it was nothing. It’s just stupid and embarrassing.”  
   
“You’re right. It is stupid. It’s stupid because it’s completely untrue,” Taylor tells her. "It's the media printing the same old bullshit. You know I have to constantly to rebut almost everything in the press. They're not right about anything. Ever."  
   
He leans down and places a kiss against Kristen’s temple, lingers there for a second, “Those magazines don’t know who I am or what I want.”  
   
She’s quiet when she murmurs, “What about what I think?”  
   
Taylor runs his own hand through her hair, lets it travel to her shoulder. “What do you think?”  
   
Kristen turns her head toward him, softly presses her forehead to his. “That you deserve someone as shiny as you, not as awkward as me, someone less difficult and more open. A girl that has a better filter than me." She pauses. "I think that you deserve someone as wonderful as you are.”  
   
“Kristen...”  
   
“However, I’m grateful that I’m the one who gets to be with you.”  
   
The words are barely out before Taylor captures her lips with his own, kisses her like slow and with the pressure of endless words. She can't help but shiver when his tongue strokes hers, when he nips and tugs with teeth, tracing her over and over.  
   
“Shut up, you brat,” she chides, reluctantly pulling back. “I’m cold.”  
   
Taylor kisses her lightly once more before fully enveloping her in his arms, smoothing his hands over her goosebumps.  
   
 “I’m always afraid that I’m going to corrupt you or something,” Kristen confesses, fitting closer to him. “Make you hate life, make everything bleak in your innocent world.”  
   
“I couldn’t hate a life with you in it, Kristen. I don’t,” he swears to her.

**fin**


End file.
